The ability to control torque distribution among the wheels of a vehicle improves vehicle traction and control of a vehicle. Vehicle yaw may be controlled by controlling a torque difference between two axially-aligned wheels, such as with an electronic slip differential. Torque distribution systems, also referred to as torque biasing systems, include limited slip differentials having a clutch that is engagable to transfer torque between left and rights wheels and active-on-demand systems, also utilizing a selectively engagable clutch, to transfer torque between front and rear wheels.